Love Will Lead You Into My Arms
by horsechick27
Summary: Prosper and Bo's are trying to hide from their aunt and uncle but to make matters even more complicated their sister is starting to become the object of Scipio's affection, could she possibly return the feelings? Scip/OC, A one-shot series.


Love Will Lead You Into My Arms

"Bo give me back my shoe!" shouted a frustrated female voice. "But it's pretty" a little boy that was no older than six replied. A girl with long black hair and green eyes marched down the stairs with an angry expression on her face. The girl was named Francia and she was the sister of the little boy who's named was Boniface, or Bo. "Bo, can I please have my shoe back" Francia asked trying not to let her temper be released on her younger brother. The look on her face was more than enough reason for Bo to listen to his sister for her knew that she wasn't one to be messed with when she got angry. "Here's your shoe" Bo said softly and handed the boot back to Francia. Francia gently took the boot from her brother's fingers and slipped it back on. She suddenly felt sad when she saw the look on her brother's face. He did not want to make her angry at him, all he wanted was to try on and admire her black boot. "Come here sweetie" Francia said softly and held her arms out to Bo. Bo fell into her arms and Francia carried him to the stage and sat him down in her lap and rocked him back and forth. "Where's Prosper?" Bo asked. "He's at Barbarossa's shop with Riccio" Francia said. Scipio had recently brought back some goods to sell at Barbarossa's shop for money. "Hopefully your brother can weasel some money out of the fat pig" Hornet said coming down the stairs. Hornet was a slender girl with brown hair that was kept in a braid that went down to her hips and resembled a stinger. "I know what you mean, I hope so too" Francia said. Bo leaned back into his sister's chest. "Franny, do you think Esther will take us away from Prop and the others?" Bo asked, he was the only one that was able to get away with calling her Franny but anyone else besides her brothers that called her that would get slapped across the face or get scratched with her long nails. "Of course not Bo, Prosper and I will make sure that it won't happen to any of us" Francia said and kissed his cheek. "Come on Bo, it's time for your nap" she said and picked Bo up. "But i'm not tired" Bo said whined. "You sound like it to me, now go upstairs and I'll sing to you" Francia said putting Bo down who ran up the stairs to his mattress. Francia walked up the stairs to Bo's mattress and tucked him in. "What song are you going to sing?" Bo asked. "Mom's song" Francia said then she cleared her thraot and began to sing.

Mama, you taught me to do the right things

So now you have to let your baby fly  
You've given me everything that I will need  
To make it through this crazy thing called life  
And I know you watched me grow up  
And only want what's best for me  
And I think I found the answer to your prayers  
And he is good, so good  
He treats your little girl like a real man should  
He is good, so good  
He makes promises he keeps  
No he's never gonna leave  
So don't you worry about me  
Don't you worry about me

By the time Francia was done singing Bo had fallen asleep. Francia pulled the covers over his shoulder and kissed his forehead. "Sweet dreams baby brother" she said and walked back down stairs. Prosper and Riccio had just gotten back from Bararossa's and looked out of breath. "Hey guys, why do you look so out of breath?" Francia asked. "We had to run to get away from this detective" Prosper said. Francia's face paled. "Did Esther hire him?" Francia asked. "Probably" Prosper said. 'Shit'. "Don't worry I'm pretty sure we lost him" Riccio said. "Thank god I really don't want Esther to find us" Francia said. "You and me both sis" Prosper said hugging her protectively.

A few hours later, around six, Scipio arrived at the Stella. Scipio was a taller than an average sixteen year old boy and that was due to wearing a pair of black high heeled boots. He had black hair that was usually kept in a pony tail, dark eyes that mirrored the night, a long black trench boat covered his waist, and a black mask that had a long bird's beak covered his face. The mask was worn by doctor's during the Black Death but Francia thought that it gave him a bird like appearance. "Scip!" Bo cried out and bounded down the stairs. "Hey Bo" Scipio said kindly to Bo. "Did you bring back any goods?" Bo asked. "No I didn't have any time today but I did hear that Prosper managed to negotiate a good sum of money from Barbarossa and I wanted to come and celebrate" Scipio said. "It's a good time for a celebration. Riccio go and buy some sausage, olives, and bread" Francia said to Riccio. Riccio nodded happily and grabbed some money from the cash box then went out the door.

When Riccio came back with the food everyone was thrilled and excited. "To Prop for getting more money from Barbarossa" Scipio said raising his glass in a toast. "Cheers" they all said and took a swig from their drinks. "Hey Scip, you should make Prosper your chief loot seller" Francia said popping an olive into her mouth. "That's actually a great idea Francia" Scipio said and smiled at her. Franica looked down at her glass and quickly took a swig. Everyone sat around the Stella's stage talking and laughing. Around nine o clock Scipio got up and started to walk out the door. Francia was curious and decided to follow him. "Where are you going, Thief Lord?" Francia called to him. Scipio turned around and glared at the girl in front of him. "Haven't I already told you not to follow me" he snapped crossing his arms over his chest. "Do you think I'm someone that listens to orders" Francia said putting her hands on her hips and moving all her weight on to her right leg and cocked her left leg. "Not really, but I guess we have that in common" Scipio said smirking. "So, what do you think about the job for the Conte?" Francia asked. "I think that it's a good way for us to get some extra money" Scipio said. "You're right about that" Francia said. "Francia, come for a walk with me, I want to show you something" Scipio said. "Should I be scared?" Francia asked sarcastically. "Do you trust me?" Scipio asked his eyes dark eyes shining with sincerity and held out a gloved hand. "Yes" Francia said and took his hand. "Good then let's go" Scipio said and pulled her along with him.

Scipio was walking so fast that Francia was having a tough time keeping up with him. Ten minutes of walking Scipio stopped. "Why did you stop?" Francia asked. "Close your eyes" Scipio said. Francia frowned in confusion. "Why?" she asked. "It's a surprise" Scipio said in a low voice that strangely sent shivers up Francia's spine. "Al right" she said and closed her green eyes. "Good now no peeking" Scipio said but just for good measure he came up behind her and covered her eyes with his hands and led her to his location.

"Okay you can open your eyes now" Scipio said and he took his hands off her face. Francia opened her eyes and was amazed to see a beautiful Venecian sunset glowing over the horizon. "Oh my god Scip that is beautiful" Francia said breathlessly. "Yeah, I come out here and wait til' the sun sets and then the moon comes up" Scipio said. Francia turned to look at Scipio. His dark clothing contrasted with the orange glow the sun gave off but his silhouette gave off a powerful and mysterious force against the elements. Scipio turned his head to her. "Enjoying the view" he said arrogantly. Francia snapped out of it and put on a dark frown. "No" she said. "Looks like you were, don't be afraid to admit it" Scipio replied with an arrogant tone. Francia punched him in the arm. "Oww, violent much" Scipio said rubbing his arm. "Hey you deserved it" Francia said playfully. "You're gonna get it now" Scipio said with an evil grin and lightly tackled Francia. Francia pushed him away but he was strong for her and they ended up falling to the ground but their landing position was not something that they had expected. Scipio was on top of Francia with his arms on the outside of her shoulders keeping his weight from falling on top of her, his legs were straggling her hips and Francia was just sprawled on the ground underneath the Thief Lord. The two looked at each other in surprise. "Oh my god Francia I'm so sorry" Scipio apologized. "It's al right" Francia said. Scipio kept urging his body to get off of her but something kept him on the ground. His gaze could not leave Francia's eyes which were like two large emerald's on her beautiful face. Francia looked into the eye holes of Scipio's mask. His obsidian eyes glistened with mystery, arrogance, and love. She had never noticed how incredibly beautiful his eyes were they were like two Onyx stones sent from space. "Are you okay?" Scipio asked nervously. "Yeah" Francia said. "Good" Scipio said and he did one of the most boldest things he had ever done in his sixteen years, he kissed her. Francia didn't know what to think of what was happening but she honestly didn't give a damn. She placed her hands on his face and held him close. The kiss was turning passionate with every second that they lied there. They finally broke apart and were breathless. Francia smiled. "Wow, that was amazing" Scipio said breathlessly. "Yeah, you're a good kisser Thief Lord" Francia said with a coy smile. "Come on I'd better get off of you" Scipio said getting off of Francia and helping her up.

For some strange reason the sun had gone down completely and they were now in total darkness but neither of them felt intimidated by the darkness. Scipio's form blended perfectly with the shadows and you could barely see him which made him even more mysterious. "You know Scipio you look more like a phantom than a master thief" Francia said. "Thank you and you look more like a princess than an orphan" Scipio said with a smile and slipped his arms around her waist and held her close. Francia kept telling herself to pull away from him but she just couldn't bring herself to do so. She took the black mask off his face and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again. The kiss wasn't as passionate as the last but was filled with just as much love. Scipio held the beautiful girl tightly in his arms and ran his fingers through her silky hair. Francia then wrapped her legs around his and ran her fingers through his raven black hair. They were reluctant to pull away but they had to come up for air. "I love kissing you" Scipio said and gently traced her jawline with his finger. "The feeling is mutual" Francia said smiling. "We'd better get back before the others start worrying about us" Scipio said. "Looks like things are going to be different between us" Francia said smiling a genuine smile. "Yes my angel, they will be" Scipio said taking his mask then put it back on his pale but handsome face and wrapped his arm around her waist and Francia rested her head against his shoulder as they walked back to the Stella.


End file.
